


Night breeze

by luzinha



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文  http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/4162770?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_25837409</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/gifts).
  * A translation of [Night Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927902) by [kuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro). 



> 原文 http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/4162770?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_25837409

Night Breeze 夜风

 

 

 

 

 

“你表情真冷酷。”Tony脱口而出，坐在长椅上Steve的身边，舒展双腿放松的叹了一口气。有那么一小会，他们只是静静的坐着仰望夜空，望着薄云轻舒，明月高悬。大厦的露台上此时凉意袭人，但这凉意却有助于Steve平息体内的紧张。

“你不吃惊吗？”Steve最终说，打破了此时的沉默。

Tony的回答仅仅是转向Steve对他微笑。

“我当时太生气了，你知道，”Steve继续说，他放在腿上的双手攥成拳。“你背叛了我。”

“不，Steve，”Tony 说，仍然在平和的微笑。“我保护了你。”

Steve干巴巴的笑了。

“Oh，你这真不叫保护，”他飞速说。

“这就是保护，Steve，”Tony反驳，探过身子用手轻抚Steve的脸颊。“我保护了你。”

Steve闭上眼，没有任何反应。尽管Steve此时唯一想做的事就是抓住那只手用力直到捏碎他的骨头。

“Steve？”一个声音从他身后传来。他不太情愿的睁开眼转过身。Carol站在露台大门口，她的金发被从明亮室内流出的光线映衬的熠熠生辉。

“是时候了，Steve。”Carol提醒他。

叹了一口气，Steve站起身。

“我就来，”他告诉Carol。她朝他点了一下头，转身走进了大厦。其余人都聚集在屋里等待他。

“你打算说什么？”Tony问，听起来只是单纯的好奇。

“基本都是好事。”Steve咕哝着说。

“Hm，我想我有点失望，”Tony沉思，“考虑到你要说的事和我有关。”

Steve仅仅翻了一个白眼走进室内。Carol和Jessica站在窗边，Steve经过时对她们点头致意。

“他在跟谁讲话？”Jessica在Steve身后对Carol低语。

“我也不清楚。”Carol同样低声回答，“只是，在Tony死后他一直表现的很不正常。”

Steve转过头看向窗外。Tony站在那里，平静放松地朝他挥手。他的黑发被夜风吹乱，双眼闪耀如一湖星光。

Steve微笑。

接着他又转回来，迫使沉溺其中的自己重新严肃起来。他还有一席悼词要讲。

只有一小会，他得伪装自己，他想。

那双耀眼的眼睛一直追随着Steve的身影。

窗户打开，窗帘被夜风吹拂像一面鼓动的风帆。Steve躺在被单下，一动不动假装自己睡着了。某个东西闯入了他的卧室，他刚躺下时就察觉到了。他的窗户原本关的紧紧的，平时他从不开窗睡觉，对他来说这基本上算是一封进入战斗状态的邀请函。

所以他支起耳朵，灵敏的捕捉房间内每一处细微的响动。毫无声响，然而。没有任何声音的房间沉寂的让他心烦。实在太安静了。

“你花的时间太长了，”某人在他耳边低语。

Steve骤然警觉，几乎是下意识的，他掀开被单，跳下床去挥舞着拳头，做好战斗准备。接着他认出了来者，又重新靠坐在床上。

“你为什么在这？”Steve严肃的问，眉毛拧成了死结。

“我不在你身边时感觉很无聊。”Tony回答，他站在床上方，要多无辜有多无辜，凝视着Steve。“我必须回到你身边。”

“从什么时候开始你不会自己找乐子了？”Steve哼声说，翻了个白眼。

“那是很久之前了，”Tony不在意地挥挥手。“现在，我只有你。”

就好像要告诉Steve什么事似的，Tony用他那双闪光的蓝眼，充满压迫的盯着Steve，眼里涌动着奇怪的情感。

“Carol想让我去看心理医生，你知道。”Steve简要的声明，防卫性的双手交叉在胸前。Tony为这动作的意味不赞成的嘶气。

“你是我的，”Tony低吼，爬上床，死死抱住Steve的手臂。“我的。”

“你看，问题就在这，”Steve解释。“Tony永远不会这么说话。”

Tony开始大笑。笑声冰冷没有一丝愉悦。

“是啊，我绝没可能这么说，当我活着的时候。”他最终承认。“但，你看，现在我已经死了。世道在变, 我感觉我正在慢慢消失，马上一切都将不复存在了。别让我离开你Steve，求你，别让我离开。我承受不了这个。”

Steve一直盯着Tony ，将每个表情每一瞬间每一处细微的变化刻印在脑海中。这一秒，Tony看上去很开心，下一秒，他很愤怒，接着很快他又变的很绝望。Steve认识Tony很久了，但最近他发现了Tony身上很多他从来不知道的事。那股在Tony身体里潜藏很久的，在堕入无尽的黑暗与虚无前最后一次迸发出的炽热情感。Tony在漫漫变淡。他仍旧没法相信这…这个幽灵不是他的狂想。尽管这感觉足够真实。仅仅对他来说。

“你必须离开，Tony，你知道的。”Steve低声说。

“不Steve，求求你别，”Tony祈求。“别让我走。”

某些冰冷的东西滴落在Steve的手臂上。几秒之后，他意识到那些是眼泪，只不过感觉过于冰冷，如同冰珠一般。Tony在哭泣。

“我爱你，”Tony低泣。好长一会，Steve只能盯着他。这…他早该意识到了。但他从没…也许这才正是问题所在。

他怯怯的抬起手臂，尴尬的轻拍Tony 的肩膀。

我会给你想要的一切…就像我还有机会似的，他想，强压下他想狠狠的把眼前这个痛苦，破碎的造物抱进怀里的欲望。

“为什么你得先死了才能告诉我这句话呢？”Steve安静的问。

“我活着的时候怎么能开口呢？”Tony问，摇摇晃晃的笑了。他倾身给了Steve一个轻吻。

冰冷，孤单的味道。

Steve醒来时阳光打在他的脸上。他猛地起身，惶然的望向四周。

然而，周身空无一物。仅有窗帘轻抚着白日微风。

 

 

end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

作者警告：主要角色死亡。原罪剧情想必大家都知道了……


End file.
